


Making Chelsea

by SilentScreaming



Series: Luchelsea [1]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Addiction, ChelsBells., Cunnilingus, Doctor Lucas, F/M, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Love at First Sight, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sticky, alternative universe, drug references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentScreaming/pseuds/SilentScreaming
Summary: One taste and he's hooked.
Relationships: Chelsea/Lucas (Love Island)
Series: Luchelsea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594957
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Making Chelsea

As Lucas strode towards his bike trying to leave the stress of his 14 hour shift in A&E behind him, he fleetingly questioned again why he’d refused his father’s offer to set him up in his own private practice. He could have been in a nice swanky office on a leafy street in the city, with all modern facilities, and staff to do the resulting paperwork. But he only had to think of the patients that had come through the doors that day to know the answer. None of them would have been able to afford private healthcare. 

Arriving at his front door Lucas cursed to discover a set of keys complete with pink fluffy keyring dangling in the lock on the outside of the door. Anyone could have walked in, if she hadn’t already been killed by an opportunist psychopath, he’d do the job himself. As he walked through the door dangling the offending keys accusingly by one finger he was met by the smell of paint, and the sound of cheerfully off key singing. In spite of his anger about the keys he felt a smile tweak the corners of his lips as he followed the music into the large living room.

Balanced precariously on the top of a ladder, was the most breath-taking site he could imagine. A pink shirt which had spent the last six months stuffed in an overflowing bag in the utility room, waiting for him to get a moment to go and donate it, was all she wore. Lucas’ eyes followed her slender tanned legs all the way up, the curve of her luscious arse was revealed as she stretched up to paint the top edge of the wall.

“Chel-Belle” he called gently, not wanting to startle her while up the ladder. “Are you painting my living room pink?”

Chelsea immediately stopped singing and spun around to face him looking like a child caught with their hand in a sweet jar. “Not at all Bae, it’s called Champaign blush, don’t you just love it?” she asks hopefully.

Lost for words Lucas scans the chaos in his living room, furniture has been haphazardly moved away from the walls, and his Egyptian cotton sheets have been flung randomly over furniture and are now flecked with specks of paint. 

“Perhaps” he says fondly, unable to hold back his adoring smile “the question should have been, ‘why are you painting my living room’?”

***

It had been just 10 days since Lucas had met Chelsea at a house warming party in Kensington. The party was thrown by his oldest friend Rahim and his stunning new wife Prya. Rahim had introduced him to Chelsea, who as well as being a friend of Prya’s had been their interior designer. He’d complimented her on the wonderful stylish yet homely effect she’d created, and she’d insisted he join her on the Champaign to celebrate. She was a pocket rocket wrapped in pink faux fur, she was an injection of adrenaline into a life Lucas had been too busy to notice had become critically monotonous. An hour and a half later she’d offered to give him a tour of the house, then bundled him into an upstairs bathroom and giggled as she’d dropped her dress to the floor. Lucas, who’d always prided himself on being the perfect gentleman and had never rushed into anything, found himself laying her on a refurbished regency bureau and spreading her wide to taste her delights.

10 days and as far as he knew she'd only left his place for work or the odd trip home for clean clothes. She looked so fucking hot in his old shirt he'd be happy if she stayed forever.

***

Regarding her now wiggling her way down the ladder, bottom lip slightly pouting, he felt himself stiffen with need for her. 

Chelsea’s eyes brimmed with unshed tears “Don’t you like it? I thought I’d do something nice for you?” Lucas reached out an enveloped her in his powerful arms, crushing his lips down on hers.

Finally he drew back long enough to let out a growled result, “you can paint this house anyway you want, as long as you never leave it” and with that he dropped the offending keys and swept her up in a fireman’s lift, planting kisses on the peachy skin of her perfect arse, it was so juicy and inviting he had to suppress the urge to bite it. 

Chelsea squealed with joy and bounced as he half flung her down on the couch. She slid his shirt off over her head as he reached for her ankles and spread her legs apart. For a women who claimed to have never been inside a gym, she was incredibly bendy. And she'd do the splits on Lucas' face if it meant she could get his incredibly sexy mouth on her.

The taste of her was his morphine, he was addicted to going down on her, but today he had something different in mind first. He pulled over the ottoman and sat with his face just a breath away from her naked pussy. "Touch yourself" he murmured, "show me what you like"

Chelsea raised her head, and half pouting/ half smirking "you know exactly what I like". 

"Show me anyway" Lucas whispered sensuously, as she trembled from the feeling of him breathing at the apex of her thighs.

Chelsea's embarrassment faded when she saw the enraptured look on his face. "You're so beautiful" he encouraged her.

Chelsea ran her small hand slowly down her body, smoothing around the curve of her breast and then tantalisingly sweeping in to the centre, over her belly button and down to just above her mound. Her hand veered away and instead stroked slowly down the side of Lucas's face and along his jaw. She was tempted to push his head to close the gap, but instead she decided two could play at teasing. She ran two fingers across his lower lip, and whispered "open up now".

Lucas sucked in her dainty fingers, rippling his tongue beneath them. And getting them plenty wet. His lust darkened eyes bore into her, before he dragged his gaze down to her already glistening pussy.

Chelsea slipped her fingers from his mouth and began to leisurely circle her clit. Moaning enticingly as swept close to the target.

Her eyes were trained on Lucas, as he watched the show intently. He moistened his lips and the sight alone nearly tipped her over the edge. "Tell me how you feel" his voice growling out the instruction.

Chelsea moaned "I'm so wet for you babes."

"That's it, really work it for me" Lucas encourages, "You're so beautiful. Say it." Chelsea mumbles something, and Lucas urges her on "come on ChelsBells tell me that you know how beautiful you are."

Chelsea weaves her hips to get even more friction on her clit. "Oh yes" she sighed "I'm beautiful".

"And dirty" Lucas adds, "tell me how much you are enjoying me watch you touch yourself ".

In past relationships Chelsea had always deep down suspected that her boyfriends saw her as inferior, yes they fancied her, but they all treated her as though she was the junior partner, some silly girl only good for fun times. With Lucas everything felt different, with Lucas she felt womanly and needed. She was close to climax now and her words came out on panting breathes. "Lucas! Ah, ..., I'm going to come for you, I want you to see me come, I love touching myself for you...Lucas, oh Luc..." her words were lost as she orgasm crashed over her.

Lucas groaned his approval. Then slowly her took her hand and licked her sticky fingers. "Umm," he whispered "you taste delicious ".

Chelsea flopped her head back, happily exhausted, as she did she felt Lucas' sweet lips begin to kiss and lap at her clit. She moaned appreciatively "Oh yes, yes, Babes".

His fingers dug into the flesh of her arse as he pulled her closer to him. Gently dragging his teeth over her clit, before sucking it in hard. Chelsea bucked as though she'd been electrocuted. "O...M...G..." she panted "Don't stop Lucas, please don't stop." Her body trembled all over, and her hands clawed at the couch.

Lucas was a man used to getting the best of everything. A high achiever. Why stop at the double when you can go for the treble? He took her over the edge and didn't stop. Chelsea was moaning incomprehensibly and he kept going, upping the pressure feeling her burst with multiple waves of pleasure. 

Chelsea finally found her voice and begged him to fuck her, desperate that he should reach his own climax. Despite his straining cock, he murmured over her clit "just on more ChelsBells, you can do it". 

The taste of her was his morphine. He could never have enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave corrections, comments or thoughts.


End file.
